


Too Late to Think

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, BadBoy!Jaemin, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No actual sex, Oops, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaping, jisung and jaemin are irresponsible teens, lots of compliments, nohyuck aren’t actually dating, trans!jisung, very minimal nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung and Jaemin are irresponsible teenagers. They were bound to make out at one point, right?





	Too Late to Think

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please don’t hate me for this. I had a dream about this so I just, ya’ know, wrote it.

School was where everyone met everyone if you were a kid. Really, you never made friends outside of that sole building. So it’s really no surprise that Na Jaemin and Park Jisung were school friends. They were the only two non athletic students in their P.E. class last year (Jisung’s freshman year and Jaemin’s sophomore), so they bonded. Now they were close, much to Jisung’s mother’s dismay. 

“He’s bad news, Jisung. Never hang out with juniors and their friends,” she would always say. 

“Mom, Jaemin’s nice and so are his friends. Don’t worry about me,” Jisung protested. 

“But what if they make fun of you? I remember back in my day when you never spoke to upperclassmen, or they would bully you to tears,” Ms. Park said.

“What would they make fun of me for? Being born a year later than them?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe your...” she trailed off. His mother never quite knew how to bring up the fact that her son was transgender for fear of being offensive. It was a pointless fear- Jisung knew his mother didn’t care and in no way wanted to say anything bad about the LGBTQ+ community. 

“Mom, I’ve already told them. They don’t even care,” Jisung sighed.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Just be careful, don’t Juul or anything,” she said, kissing her son on the forehead. Jisung put on his favorite jacket- a denim one with pins and patches all over it- and grabbed his wallet before heading out the door, shouting an “I love you, mom!” 

Jaemin’s 1995 Ford Mustang was waiting for him, top rolled down and all. Only Jeno and Donghyuck were in the back, making out with the most fervor Jisung had ever seen. Some rock music that Jisung recognized as Aerosmith was playing, too. Jisung had learned the words to so many Aerosmith songs since he became friends with Jaemin due to it being the older’s favorite band. 

“Saved the front seat for my favorite baby,” Jaemin smiled. He had one of the prettiest smiles Jisung had ever seen.

“Thanks,” Jisung replied. 

“Hey, Sungie!” Donghyuck exclaimed, removing himself from Jeno’s face. Jeno whimpered when his make out buddy (NOT boyfriend) pulled away. They were seriously leeches for each other. 

“Hi, Donghyuck. Jeno,” Jisung greeted. 

“We’re going to Taco Bell. That’s okay with you, right?” Jaemin asked, pulling out of the youngest’s driveway. 

“Yes! I love Taco Bell. Those Dorito tacos are art,” Jisung said. That earned a laugh from the driver and a disagreeing “ew” from Jeno in the back. Before long, the two were latched back onto each other’s mouths, leaving Jisung and Jaemin to themselves, really. Their hair was blowing in the late autumn breeze, Aerosmith roaring in the background. The stars seemed bigger and brighter tonight along with the full moon, making Jisung smile. He absolutely loved autumn. He rested his arm on the console, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music. It did surprise him when Jaemin took his hand off the wheel to hold onto his; he gasped a bit, but only loud enough for himself to hear. He did, however, like the feeling of having his hand in someone else’s. Jisung was definitely a hopeless romantic. He read too many romance novels that heightened his expectations for a boyfriend way too much, but he could always dream of finding the perfect man. 

“Jisung,” Jaemin said, having to (sort of) yell over the radio and wind. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna come to my place tonight? We can drop those losers off at Jeno’s beforehand,” Jaemin suggested. Jisung’s heart skipped a beat. He had never been to Jaemin’s house, and if he did go, his mom would be pretty damn mad. However, his heart was telling him to do it. Jaemin was safe, but Jisung knew his mother already didn’t want him around Jaemin, let alone at his house. But you know, people always say to follow your heart.

“Sure.”

\- - -

After eating an abundance of tacos, the four teenagers left the restaurant, dropping Jeno and Donghyuck off at Jeno’s, as promised. With Jaemin and Jisung alone, Jaemin pulled his Juul from his pocket. “I’m gonna hit my Juul. Don’t tell your mother,” the older said. He blew a cloud of candy scented smoke into the air promptly. 

Jisung looked away when his phone dinged with a text message. It was his mom saying “Where are you? What are you doing?” He replied with “I’m at Taco Bell with Jeno, Donghyuck, and Jaemin. We got a lot of food, so we’ll probably be a while.” He was lying, but it wasn’t completely false. 

“Is that your mom?” Jaemin asked as he pulled in his driveway. 

“Yeah...” The older boy knew Jisung’s mother didn’t really take a liking to him.

“What’d you tell her?”

“I said we were still at the restaurant.” No response followed. 

The two took a seat on Jaemin’s bed when they made it upstairs, talking quietly because of Jaemin’s sleeping parents. The clock on the wall read 10:46 P.M. “It’s already late and we just got here,” Jisung commented. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that,” Jaemin began. “I’m gonna change into my pajamas, so like, don’t look.” He began rummaging through his dresser.

“Why don’t you just go to the bathroom?”

“The only one is through my parents’ room.”

“Oh.” Jisung didn’t really notice, but he watched as Jaemin took off his shirt, then his pants. 

“Hey! Cover your eyes, pervert!” Jaemin exclaimed.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Jisung said. He quickly put his hands over his eyes, embarrassment turning his face bright red. Jaemin finished changing, flopping down onto his desk chair afterwards. “You can look now.”

“I’m sorry,” Jisung apologized again. He uncovered his eyes to see Jaemin still shirtless, but in long pajama pants instead of his jeans. “Wait, where’s your shirt?”

“I don’t sleep with one, dumbass. I mean, how could I? I’m a bad boy,” Jaemin joked.

“I guess that makes sense.”

“You can wear some of my pajamas if you want. I’m sure that outfit’s getting uncomfortable,” the older said. 

“I can’t stay,” Jisung replied.

“I know, but you can still put something comfortable on.”

“But my mom will-" Jisung began, soon getting interrupted. “Don’t worry about her for now,” Jaemin finished. 

“Uh, okay then.” Jaemin dug through his drawer, eventually finding a white shirt and black pants for his friend. 

“There. You can change in here. I won’t look or anything.”

Jisung was nervous- he had never changed in front of anyone for obvious reasons. Hell, even in P.E. he changed in the bathroom stalls rather than out in the open like everyone else. He took off his jeans quickly, checking if Jaemin was looking multiple times. Then came his shirt. He adjusted his way-too-tight sports bra before looking at Jaemin once more. He was blessed with tiny tits, so it was easy to conceal them, as his mother was obviously too poor to afford any kind of surgery. To Jisung’s dismay, Jaemin was lookin at him from the desk chair. 

“Jaemin!” he exclaimed, covering his chest with his shirt. Yeah he had a bra on, but it was still embarrassing as hell. 

“You’re really pretty,” Jaemin said. It was like he was trying to save himself, which made Jisung laugh through the embarrassment. He trusted Jaemin. 

He hit the older with his shirt. “What the fuck, man?”

“What the fuck, man?” Jaemin playfully mocked Jisung. “You’re just really beautiful, okay?”

“Yeah?” Jisung asked. His tone made him sound confident, almost cocky, but in his head, he was asking for reassurance.

“Yeah. You’re one of the prettiest boys I’ve ever met,” Jaemin said. It was odd for the two of them to act so sentimental. They were always joking with each other, but not tonight. After the hand holding and this whole interaction, they were definitely in a more “serious” mood. 

Jisung found a bit of confidence from that. He moved to sit on Jaemin’s lap, straddling him in a way. He felt very exposed without a shirt on, but he could feel that Jaemin liked it. (As in he could literally feel the slight boner Jaemin had as he sat on his lap.) The first kiss was an opener- Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jisung’s hips, locking their lips excitedly. The younger could tell he had done this before, but Jisung couldn’t say the same about himself. It was strange for Jisung to find himself in a situation like this. He really thought he’d never kiss someone. Jaemin pulled away quickly, “Is this okay?” he whispered. Jisung nodded, leaning back in. The younger held onto Jaemin’s torso as though he’d never let go while the older’s hands went everywhere, honestly. One moment Jaemin was touch his thighs, the next he was grabbing at his bra, wanting it off. As the two’s tongues clashed messily, Jisung’s mind was racing as Jaemin messed with his bra. He wanted this just as bad, but naturally, he was scared. 

Jaemin pulled away, panting. “Can I take this off?” he asked, holding onto one of the straps. Jisung nodded, heart racing. In a swift movement, Jisung’s top was completely bare. He could feel his face turning bright red. Jaemin was staring at his chest. That terrified Jisung, but soon, he felt Jaemin’s dick twitch beneath him. Jaemin made eye contact with the younger once again, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re stunning, Jisung,” he said. Jaemin put his hands on Jisung’s chest nervously, praying to God that it was okay. He let his hands roam, squeezing every now and then. His eyes were closed, until they weren’t. Jisung was smiling at him. Then they kissed. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed until their lips were so swollen and they were so out of breath that they couldn’t anymore. Jisung looked at the clock. 11:23 P.M. 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Jisung asked, gesturing at Jaemin’s boner with his eyes. 

“You know what? Let’s not even bother. Wanna go to bed?” Jaemin answered.

“But my mom-"

“Your mom can wait.”

“Okay,” Jisung agreed. His mom could wait.

The two boys crawled into Jaemin’s tiny bed, the older shutting off his lamp before crawling in to spoon Jisung to sleep. He rested his hand on the younger’s bare stomach, saying a quiet “Goodnight, Jisung.”

“Goodnight, Jaemin.” Jisung would deal with the consequences of all this tomorrow. For now, it was too late to think.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened. I tried to be as respectful as possible while writing this, but if anything hurt or offended you please, please, please tell me. This was kind of uneventful, I know, but I’m more or less just practicing writing stuff like this as of now. I really do hope you enjoyed though. :D


End file.
